


Steamy Showers

by sapphirexdaze



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cunnilingus, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze
Summary: Evelynn tries to coax Akali out of bed with an offer that the rapper can't resist.





	Steamy Showers

It was a peaceful weekend in the K/DA house. The girls had nothing scheduled for the day, which was a relief and a blessing since all they've been doing was working their asses off since their hit single POP/STARS took off. Though, nobody said being in a new and upcoming K-pop group would be easy.

Evelynn and Akali were currently cuddled up in Akali's bed. The siren had woken up first, not surprisingly though, seeing as it was early in the morning. Too early for someone like Akali, who didn't bother to wake up before noon unless she had a busy day ahead of her. Evelynn on the other hand was an early riser. It wasn't by choice, however. She had more experience being in the music industry, which meant that her body was used to being up at a certain time in the morning, since she was frequently scheduled for some kind of interview, dance practice, etcetera for a good majority of her life.

The diva blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the bright lighting in Akali's room. She had settled to be the little spoon after realizing that she didn't enjoy waking up with the rapper's wild hair poking her mouth every morning. That, and she liked waking up in Akali's arms. Evelynn shifted back a bit, leaning more into Akali's embrace, which made the younger girl instinctively tighten her loose grip on the diva. Had Evelynn not have been such a high maintenance girlfriend, she would've been content with laying in her girlfriend's arms a little while longer, and would've considered sleeping in until the early afternoon as well.

Unfortunately for Akali, Evelynn was a high maintenance girlfriend, and sleeping in was not an option for the older woman. Especially when she had an entire day planned out for the two of them, which mainly was going to consist of shopping, much to the rapper's dismay.

"Rogue?" The diva quietly called out to her lover as she turned to face said girl. "Darling, I know you don't want to, but wake up." She pleaded, bringing a hand up to caress the young ninja's face.

Akali's face twitched, and immediately, Evelynn knew she was awake. Now it was just a matter of getting her to open her eyes and coaxing her out of bed.

"Darling, please." Evelynn planted a chaste kiss on Akali's lips. "This is our first day off in weeks, and I would love nothing more than to spend this entire day with you."

Akali doesn't budge. The only response the diva gets is a soft groan.

Evelynn sighs but keeps attempting to wake up her lover, and each time she fails to do so. She even tempts Akali with a promise of going out to the local Ramen shop and treating her to as many orders of spicy Ramyun as she wants. It almost works, but the rapper still refuses to get out of bed.

By now, the siren is at least slightly vexed. Waking up Akali wasn't an easy task, Evelynn knew that already, but by now she was usually able to wake up the younger woman without any further problems. At this point, Evelynn is practically wasting her time. She does however have one more trick up her sleeve.

"Fine, suit yourself." She fake whines, untangling herself from the rapper's grip. "I’m going to take a shower." She says as she stands up from the bed, her transparent night gown flowing down her sides. "I wanted you to join me, but I guess I’ll have to take it by myself…” Her sentence trails off as she stretches and looks behind her.

Akali's eyes are wide open by now. She leaps up from her bed and yells, "No, no! I’m up!” She makes a dash towards the nearest bathroom out of the two that are located within the penthouse.

Evelynn smirks as she calmly follows behind her girlfriend. "Knew that would work."

The shower is already running when Evelynn enters the bathroom. Inside, she's met with a half naked Akali, who is still working on undressing as soon as possible. The older woman however, takes off her robe in one simple movement. She then promptly cups Akali's face in her hands and proceeds to connect their lips in a passionate kiss, helping the ninja undress in the process.

Once Akali's entire body is exposed, they break their kiss only to step into the hot shower. Evelynn immediately backs Akali into the wall and roughly kisses her again, her hands trailing along the side of her toned body. The rapper responds by moaning into Evelynn's mouth, especially when their kiss deepens and their tongues wrestle for dominance.

It's the diva's turn to moan when Akali breaks their kiss to begin kissing along her jawline. One hand positions itself on the older woman's ass to pull her closer, while the other dives into her core.

The hot water begins to turn lukewarm once Evelynn has finished, and the two artists are both soaking wet in more ways than one. Once her high comes down she drops to her knees, sensually kissing and marking her lover's body along the way. Akali's hand somehow tangles itself in Evelynn's soaked magenta hair as she grinds her hips, begging for a release. Once she gets it, she's pressing herself against the wall attempting to find balance as she catches her breath.

The siren stands up again, kissing her girlfriend once more, making Akali taste herself on her tongue. The water has gotten a bit colder, but neither girl really minds. They're nowhere near done with each other, and whatever plans Evelynn had for them throughout the day would just have to be postponed for the time being.

Meanwhile, standing outside that same bathroom, the group's leader could be seen right by the door. She's wearing her bath robe, with her caddy in hand filled with her shower essentials. Her fox ears are titled down, and her crystal tail is twitching in frustration.

"Eve! Akali!" Ahri shouts. "You two have been in there forever! I need to shower!" She whines. If Kai'sa hadn't beaten her to the other bathroom, and didn't take hours to shower, she would've waited by that one instead. But of course, with her luck, she was stuck listening to the horrific sounds of her friends moaning as they occupied the other bathroom.

With a few more angry knocks, which of course resulted in no response, Ahri stomped off back into her room. "It's not like you two could've done this in one of your bedrooms or anything." She mumbles, mostly to herself though.

As soon as she's back in her room, she decides to make a call to demand that she have another bathroom or two installed into the penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A is not a morning person, while Person B is an early riser who has trouble getting Person A out of bed on time. They try coaxing, sweet-talking, even complaining, but finally get fed up and say, “Fine, suit yourself. I’m going to take a shower. I wanted you to join me, but I guess I’ll have to take it by myself…”  
> Person A leaps up immediately, “No, no! I’m up!”  
> Person B: *smirks.* “Knew that would work.”  
> Plenty of steaminess follows.


End file.
